


El Profesor & Raquel | Beautiful Crime (fanvideo)

by MissHarmonySong



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fanvideo, La casa de papel - Freeform, Money Heist, serquel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 16:31:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19445281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissHarmonySong/pseuds/MissHarmonySong
Summary: This is a Sergio & Raquel fanvideo I made. I hope you like it!





	El Profesor & Raquel | Beautiful Crime (fanvideo)

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GKoxPpLtN2Y>


End file.
